Distruction
by April C-M
Summary: Abby is attacked in her home, sadly for her and Gibbs the attacker is far to close to both of them. BIG WARNING! DEALS WITH ISSUES OF RAPE! DO NOT READ IF YOU COULD BE TRIGGERED!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: MA  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Abby is attacked in her home, sadly for her and Gibbs the attacker is far to close to both of them.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life!**

 _ **This story has been kicking around in my head for a while! Not sure how the outcome is gonna be at the moment, Eh Who am I kidding yes I do but I'm not gonna tell. I will worn everyone that some may not like who the "Bad" guy is but Know that I do LOVE this character and I know this character would NEVER Do this, but I will explain why it came to me when we get there!**_

 _ **AND AWAY WE GO!**_

* * *

As She heard the front door shut, She felt her self being to tremble. She couldn't believe it had just happened, She had begged and pleaded for him to stop. The smile on his face and the smell of the booze still surrounded her.

Eventually she stood on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom as she pulled off what was left of her torn clothing and climbed into the shower, She began washing away all evidence of what had happened, She watched as blood swirled around her feet. The water burned the scraps on her back and arms. She could see the bruises forming across her thighs, hips and arms. She knew there would be bruises on her throat from his hands, The bite marks she could see on her breasts had turned bright red, She hissed in pain as she ran the soapy rag across them.

After the water began to become to cold to withstand, she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, She wrapped her towel around her and walked back to her bedroom, the sight of the broken objects around her finally broke her out of her daze, Tears began to run down her face as she collapsed to the floor. She reached out and grabbed her phone from the floor where it had landed when she had tried to call for help during the struggle. She hit the number she knew well as her hands trembled, It rang twice before he answered,

"Hey Abbs" As she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a strangled sob, as the phone slid from her hand. She could hear his voice calling to her as she pulled herself from the floor, and stumbled to the bathroom as She felt her stomach begin to revolt from the realization that someone she trusted had just raped her.

As she heaved into the toilet, her mind raced, _**How could he do that to her? She trusted him! I need Gibbs! OH God Gibbs, He will be so angry! Would he be angry at her? Was he right? Would Gibbs believe it had been her fault somehow? That she had lead him on?**_ Tears streamed harder down her face, as she realized she could never tell Gibbs who had hurt her. She knew she would have to tell him what happened, One look at the marks on her body and he would know, But she would tell him she didn't know who it was. She let her body slide to the cold floor as she waited for Gibbs.

She heard her front door slam open and her name being called, but couldn't get her self to answer. She listened as his footsteps grew closer, She knew when he had finally seen her, because his steps faltered, just for a moment. She heard his gasp of shock as he reached her, She knew she was hurt but she didn't know how badly. She flinched as his hand came to rest on her shoulder, but he didn't pull away. He turned her and lifted her into his arms, She cried out in pain as his hands hit the bruises and cuts on her back. He whispered an apology into the top of her head as he carried her to her bed.

He laid her gently on the bed, in the process her towel had came open and he could see the bruises and the bite marks covering her body. She felt him cover her again with the towel, his hand coming to rest on her cheek as he gently called her name, after a moment she blinked and turn to look at him as new tears filled her eyes. She could see his lips moving but she couldn't make out any sounds, She couldn't even try to read his lips.

He began to pull away so She reached out and grasped his hand as she watched him pull his phone out, He must be calling for help she thought. She prayed silently that he wouldn't call him, that he would just call for an ambulance and not the team, She wasn't sure she could control her reaction if he walked in. After a moment she felt Gibbs hand return to her cheek, She jumped slightly but turned to look at him again. This time when he spoke she could hear him, but she shuddered when she heard him, "Who did this to you Abby?" She shook her head and gripped his hand tighter, "Abby, Please? Who did this?" she heard him plead. She felt panic grow in her chest, she shook her head harder, as tears slid down her face. Doesn't he understand I can't tell him? He would hate me! Its all my fault!

She felt the bed dip as he lifted her to his lap, His head came to rest on hers as he rocked her, She heard him calling her name, begging her to calm down. That she was safe, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. She breathed in through her nose and she could smell his after shave, the sawdust. She felt her self beginning to calm, Gibbs was here, He wouldn't let him hurt her again. If Gibbs could just stay she would be ok, Everything would be ok.

* * *

Gibbs stood in his basement working on his boat when his phone rang, He turned quickly and glanced at the caller ID with a small grin, when he saw who it was calling him. He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Abbs" He answered with a grin, he knew she liked it when he answered her calls like that. His grin froze on his face at the gut-wrenching sob that he heard, "Abby? Whats wrong?" He called into the phone, but got no answer "Abby? Answer me!" after a moment he could hear her heaving as he rushed up the stairs and out the door.

As He drove he didn't dare hang up the phone, but all he could hear now was silence. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he punched the accelerator. As her apartment came into view thought he noticed a very familiar car drive past him, but he focused back on getting to Abby as quickly as possible.

He slammed into park and rushed up the stairs to her apartment, As he opened the door he pulled his gun from his waist and called out for her, He noticed the broken items and torn and bloody clothing along with blood covered glass from her broken coffee table, as he made his way to her bedroom, As he stepped thought the door his eyes instantly found her. He felt as though someone had punched him square in the chest, Blood seeped from deep gashes along her back, bruises covered what wasn't cut. He could see from there the bruises that were forming around her upper arms, He rushed to her and he gasped at the bruises and marks across her face and neck.

He knelt next to her and reached out carefully to touch her shoulder, He felt his anger begin to grow as she flinched under his hand. He carefully rolled her over and lifted her as carefully as he could off the cold floor, His eyes filled with tears at her shout of pain. "I'm so sorry Abbs." he whispered into her hair. He quickly moved her to the bed, as he laid her down her towel caught in his grip and pulled away from her body, He could see the bruises that covered most of her lower body and the bite marks that littered her chest, He could feel a cold rage building inside of him as he carefully laid the towel back over her.

After a moment he swallowed his anger and pain for the moment and focused on the woman laying on the bed, He reached down and placed his hand on her cheek, as he called to her, after a few tries she blinked and turn to look at him, but her eyes seemed to look right though him,

"I'm going to call for help, OK? Abby? Can you hear me sweetheart?" but she just stared at him as if she couldn't understand the words he spoke, so he stood and reached into his pocket for his phone but before he could move to far, her hand reached out and grabbed his, He tightened his grip on her hand as he lifted the phone to his ear and called 911, He watched as she turned to look at the ceiling before looking down at her hand, it was then he noticed the marks on her wrist, He knew them from somewhere, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Handcuffs. Then the car he had seen came into sharp view, He knew that car. He knew who drove it, a sick feeling filled his chest, as he hung up the phone.

He leaned forward again and placed his hand back on her cheek as she jumped slightly. He swallowed deeply before asking her. "Who Did this to you, Abby?" He watched as fear filled her eyes as she shook her head, "Abby, Please? Who did this?" He pleaded with her, but he watched as she began to shake uncontrollably as she cried out that he would hate her. He could see the panic attack coming so he quickly and gently lifted her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he dared, and began rocking her. He whispered into her hair that he was here, she was safe. But He felt pure hatred and sadness fill him as he filled in the pieces that were starting to fit together, He didn't want to believe it but deep down he knew what had happened. Someone they had both trusted had broken it in the worst way possible. He could hear the ambulance getting closer as he felt her begin to relax in his arms.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Gibbs watched from the hallway as the doctors worked continuously on Abby's wounds. Thankfully she had been sedated on the ride to the hospital, Her panic at being touched by anyone, but him had caused her to fight the paramedics so they had been forced to sedate her. He looked back down the hall as he heard Ducky call his name, "Jethro, What happened?" He looked sadly at the older man before whispering, "She was attacked, Called me for help."

Ducky just looked at him for a moment before looking through the glass at the young woman he cared for as a daughter before asking the question he didn't want to ask, "Dear lord, Was sh-she assaulted?" He watched as the muscle in Gibbs jaw tightened, before he nodded. "Did she tell you who did this? Was she able to tell you anything?" Gibbs turned to look at him and the look in his eyes caused Ducky to take an involuntary step back, "No, She didn't tell me anything, I do know tho." Ducky swallowed deeply, before finally asking "Then Shouldn't we call the team in? I'm sure they would be more than happy to help apprehend this- This Monster." The look in Gibbs eyes turned murderous and Ducky quickly filled in the pieces, There was a reason he hadn't called the team before himself. "Dear lord, You don't think it was… one of ours? One of your team?" Gibbs forced himself to look back into the room before looking back at him, "I do, and when I get my hands on him, I will kill him." with that Gibbs turned to speak to the doctor that was just coming out of the room briefly before walking quickly to Abby's bedside.

Ducky stood outside and watched as Abby reached for Gibbs hand as he made it to her. From the door he could see the damage to her face and the bruises that covered most of her arms, He took a deep breath before turning to talk to the doctor himself.

* * *

Abby heard the door open and wanted to look but could barely move her head, the medication they had given her made her feel like a lead weight. So as Gibbs came into her view she used what strength she had to reach for him, has his hand clasped hers she let out a deep breath. She watched as he looked over her face before raising his other hand to gently push her bangs to the side before leaning over to brush a kiss to a small patch of unmarred skin. She could feel the swelling around her left eye where he had punched her, she knew that before morning her eye would most likely be swollen shut.

She tried to smile at him as he whispered his hello, but it hurt to move much of anything so she left it at a small twitch of her lips. She watches as he looked her over once before looking back at her, She could see the barely contained pain and anger he held in his eyes. After a moment she felt her heart begin to beat faster, He looked at her like he knew who had done this. She just stared at him until he reached over to pull a chair closer to the bed, As he sat he reached out with his other hand to grasp her hand in both of his larger ones before looking back at her.

"Abbs, You need to tell me who did this to you." he whispered, "because right now I think I know, but I need you to tell me." She stared at him for a full moment before looking up towards the ceiling, "I-I Can't Gibbs." she whispered back. "Why not?" He questioned. She looked back at him, as a tear slipped down her cheek "Because I-I don't want you to H-Hate me." He shook his head as he reached forward to wipe the tear carefully from her cheek, "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING could ever make me hate you, Abby." She felt more tears slip down her cheeks, "He said you would never believe me, th-that you would only think I led him on. That you would think it was my fault. I swear I told him no Gibbs I swear!" quickly he stood up and placed both hands on her cheeks as he tried to calm her, "I know you did Abbs, I know. The marks and bruises on your body prove that you fought him, and I do believe you Abby, I do. I promise, None of this is your fault, None. This is on him, okay?" After a moment she nodded before reaching out for him, He carefully pulled her into a hug as she cried.

After she had finally calmed he lowered her softly to the bed, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He pulled back as he watched her eyes flutter shut, the sedative and pain medication finally forcing her to sleep. He stood up and wrapped his hand in hers once again before hearing the door open, as he turned he saw Tony, Ziva, and McGee standing there. Rage filled him as he laid eyes on the man he believed to be responsible, His disheveled appearance, the fresh scratches down his face, and the black eyes he was sporting instantly cemented Gibbs belief. Gibbs turned and reached for his gun as the man turned and ran from the murderous look he saw in Gibbs eyes.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 _ **This chapter is a little shorter, but I didn't want to revel who it is in this one, That is for the last Chapter. The NEXT chapter is going to be brutal and will basically document the rape so PLEASE BE AWARE! This one is tame and fine but please if you are reading up to this point and are upset by what will come next PLEASE do not read any further or at the very least the next chapter! I do not want to hurt anyone, This is therapeutic for me. so PLEASE understand I am not writing this to cause anyone any stress or to be upset. I will explain more at the end of the story, But please be aware!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**One last warning, this chapter will deal with the actions during the rape, it will not be SUPER Graphic but graphic enough, some violence and Abuse, so please be aware.**_

 _ **Just to explain something before we continue I was attacked recently by an ex and for me the one thing that has ever helped me deal with trauma, including this and the abuse I suffered from him before was to write stories that, kind of explained what happened, so this is not a detail account of what happened obviously but writing it has been therapeutic for me so please bare with me during this chapter, you do not have to read it. You will be safe reading UN-italicized parts and u will get the gist of what has happened… thank you all in advance!**_

* * *

Ducky watched as Abby flinched and moaned his name in her sleep, Sadly the medications were making it entirely to hard to wake her and despite his best attempts she still remained asleep. He hoped Jethro would return soon, Hopefully he would be able to pull Abby from the nightmare. Until then Ducky would pray they ended soon,

* * *

 _(WARNING STARTS HERE)_

 _Abby walked out of her bedroom straight into his chest, "Hey! What are you doing here?" He shrugged, "Just thought I would come by and check up on you!" She smiled at him sweetly, "Aww! That's so nice of you, But I'm fine. I just need a good nights sleep after the week we've had." He nodded before lifting the paper wrapped bottle to his lips, She looked at him carefully. "Are you okay?" He looked at her, before taking another swig. "I'm just fine, Why do you ask?" She tilted her head, "Well you are drinking straight from the bottle, and you kinda look drunk already." He just stared at her before walking towards her and grabbing the back of her head forcefully and pressed his lips to hers. Shocked by the action she stumbled backwards pulling him with her, They fell onto the couch has he dropped his bottle to hold her head more firmly against his. She struggled to push him away but finally managed to shove him off of her and onto the floor, she jumped to her feet as she looked down at him "What the Hell? You know I don't love you like that! I think you need to leave before I call Gibbs!" She started to step over him when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle causing her to fall forward barely missing the coffee table but caused her head to smack off the floor instead._

 _Groaning she pulled her leg free and got to her feet as she stumbled to the bedroom, just as she reached her phone he grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the dresser. The phone slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. She reached forward to try and grab something to help from the top of the dresser as he flung her around and slammed her into the wall causing the antique clock to fall from the wall and the glass to shatter around her feet, He reached forward and grabbed her pigtails to pull her towards him. She lashed out with her nails scratching at whatever she could reach before he threw her towards the living room, this time she didn't miss the coffee table as she fell into and threw the top, she felt the glass cut into her back as she screamed out. She rolled carefully off the glass as she felt him grab her arm, she pulled back as swung with all she had as her fist connected with his face. He stumbled back but didn't let go of her arm, But threw a punch of his own knocking her sideways into her coffin and onto the floor._

 _She felt him grab her wrists as she tried to get her bearings, He pulled them high above her head and fastened them to the stand that held her beloved coffin, before pulling back and punching her a few more times to keep her from struggling. She struggled to stay conscious as she watched him pull his cloths off, before reaching over and grabbing the bottle he had dropped earlier. He took a deep drink before he turned back to her, "You're going to love this Abbs." She shook her head, "PLEASE DON'T PLEASE! I-I'm begging you please! Don't!" He looked down at her, "You Know you want it! These short little skirts! The flirting! You knew what you were doing!" She felt tears slip down her cheeks as he grabbed her shirt and ripped it down the middle, She tired to kick at him as he pulled her underwear off from under her skirt, but he slammed them to the ground each time she tried, "NO! PLEASE STOP!" she started screaming but his hands quickly wrapped around her throat._

 _As she looked straight into his eyes as his hands tightened around her throat, She struggled against him, but he was just too strong. Her vision started to fade as he finally let go, She forced her self to suck in a deep breath before he shoved her crumpled underwear in her mouth and placed his hand on across her mouth. She tried to keep him off of her using her feet, but she just couldn't and cried out in shock and pain when he pushed inside of her. She stopped struggling once she realized he wasn't going to stop, He had her._

 _Tears filled her eyes as she moved her eyes away from his face and landed on a picture of her, Him and Gibbs. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared at the photo, Gibbs will be devastated. He was going to be so angry, as if reading her mind he placed his mouth next to her ear as he panted. "He'd never believe that you didn't want this Abby, He just knows you like it rough." She choked on a sob, and shook her head. "Oh yeah, Hell I bet he wouldn't mind having a piece himself… He'll probably hate that you let me in here before him. Fuck I should let him know you led me on, wanted me to take you like this. Didn't you Abby? Wearing those short skirts, pressing up against me… Oh you wanted it."_

 _Abby just stared at the photo until she felt him shudder and pull back. She tried to pull herself into as tight a ball as possible, as she spit the cloth from her mouth. She shivered as she felt him move, She looked up as he stood and began pulling his cloths back on. She watched as he drank deeply from the bottle once he was fully dressed before he looked back at her. She quickly looked away as he dropped to his knees and leaned over her, "You tell anyone, I will tell them you wanted it, that it was all a game, I mean look at you. Who wouldn't believe me over you? Do we agree?" she nodded after a moment, and flinched as he reached above her to remove the cuffs from her wrists before standing and walking from the apartment._

 _(Warning Ends here)_

* * *

Abby startled awake as her door shut in her dream, tears instantly sliding down her face. She tried to sit up as her tears threatened to choke her, but pain blossomed across her back causing her to yell out in pain. Suddenly there gentle hands on her back and neck, hands on her arms and wrist steadying her, She could smell Tea and old books, then Sawdust and Old spice. Ducky, Gibbs she breathed in as she felt them help her lay back down. She looked to Ducky as he gripped her hand in his, She gripped his tighter as he reached out carefully to wipe a tear away and gave her a shaky smile.

After returning Ducky's smile with a small one of her own, she turned to Gibbs. Her heart nearly stopped at the dried blood and newly forming bruises that were forming on his face. His lip was busted and he had a small cut above his left eye, but his eyes held hers for a moment before he leaned towards her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Its over Abbs." He whispered against her head. She stared at him as he pulled back before she asked "You got him?" He nodded before blinking back tears "Told us everything." Abby felt herself begin to tremble, as she looked from Ducky to Gibbs, "You believe me?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, the look of sorrow on Gibbs face made her instantly begin to apologize, but he stopped her by quickly sitting on the bed and carefully pulling her into his arms. "I believe you, Abbs. Never Didn't." she nodded against his shoulder as she finally allowed herself to break down completely, safely in his arms.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**The final chapter is short is and to the point. Please read my note at the end so understand why it was this person. And PLEASE don't hate me! I Love this Character as much as you all do! XOXOX**_

* * *

Gibbs turned and chased McGee through the hallways of the hospital, He heard foot steps following him close behind and assumed it was probably Tony or Ziva. He watched as McGee shoved an orderly out of the way as he reached the front door of the hospital, but tripped over her cart causing him to stumble. Quickly Gibbs closed in and grabbed the back of his coat and they tumbled completely to the ground. Tim turned and shoved Gibbs off before standing to run but Tony blocked his path, Tony had seen the marks on his face and the smell of booze on him when he picked him up, Then Along with Gibbs reaction to seeing him, he could almost place the pieces together himself. If McGee had hurt Abby he couldn't be sure he would stop Gibbs from shooting him.

McGee realize he couldn't get away so he turned and faced Gibbs, "WHY?" Gibbs screamed, "I was drunk, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her!" he pleaded, Gibbs rage exploded, "You were Drunk? That's your EXCUSE!?", McGee straightened his back, "Well all she had to do was..." "DO WHAT? MCGEE DO WHAT? Let you have your way with her!?" Gibbs hissed. "She let me have her before! Remember? Your Precious Abby isn't as innocent as you think she is!" Not realizing he was fueling the fire in his half drunk stage. He kept going, "She wears those Little skirts, and plays like she doesn't want people to notice, but she does! Bet you didn't know she liked it rough did you GIBBS? You're just angry I was man enough to take what I wanted!"

Suddenly McGee watched as Gibbs lifted his weapon, realizing he went to far he threw him self at the older man and slammed them both to the ground. He was able to slam his fist into his face twice before Gibbs wrapped his legs around him and slammed him back into the ground. Gibbs straddled his thighs before landing punch after punch where ever he could reach, finally Tony placed his hand on Gibbs shoulder stopping the assault.

Gibbs turned and looked at him before nodding and pulling himself off the unconscious man and walking back into the hospital. Tony watched as the nurses picked McGee off the ground before following Gibbs back to see Abby. As they approached the room, Ziva looked between Tony and Gibbs before stepping around Gibbs. Tony nodded at her unasked question before she gasped and reached down to grab his hand. They watched from the hall as Gibbs carefully woke Abby from her nightmare and eventually pulled her into a hug. They knew there little family had just been nearly destroyed by someone they all trusted. What was left of their family would be there to support Abby, as they assured the man who had done it all never had the chance to do it again.

END

* * *

 _ **OK so the two Moments that bothered me with McGee and Abby were during Kill Ari 3:1, and Sliver Wars 3:4, to me he was kinda creepy along with the fact that he put in his book "Deep Six" a very very detailed description, of EVERYTHING in Abby Home… I KNOW He would NEVER EVER EVER Hurt Abby like this but for some reason those moments, well honestly creeped me out a little! So because of my past and resent events as I re-watched the WHOLE show from start to finish those moments stuck out to me and spurred this story, I will most likely never write any other story were one of these awesome guys are the perp but I needed to write this one to get it out of my head so PLEASE don't hate me!**_


End file.
